


Our last summer

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, F/M, Fluff, fem!Ringo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: Based on ABBAs song Our last summerGeorge has finally gotten his car and takes his girlfriend, Rachel on a trip to Paris in it.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Our last summer

George usually wouldn’t hang out at libraries, they were boring and not a place where someone like him should hang out. However, when John told him about this hot new librarian, George had gladly followed him to the big old building in the middle of Liverpool. 

Now George and John hanged out at the library nearly every day. It was funny how she always seemed to have the most interesting books near her. Especially when she stood on a chair to reach the top of the shelves, then she always seemed to have the most interesting books right in front of her, so George have to act like he had laser vision and act like he looked through her ass, he meant her body. Now George knew it was wrong to check out someone like that but when she caught him, she had just given him a smile and a “hi”. One time he was certain that she had winked at him. Something John had joked to him about. 

“Can’t I make a move on her? You already have Cynthia” George tried. The two was making their way up to the library door. “Doesn’t mean I can’t get some side action, she’s one fit bird you know” John said, throwing his cigarette down on the ground and stomped on it “plus a woman wants a man who knows how to treat her like a lady if you know what I mean” John said with a smirk, making a vulgar hand gesture with two of his fingers “not a virgin”, he then walked in into the library, George following quickly. “I’m not a virgin and you know it” George whispered, grabbing Johns arm. 

The two split up to look after the librarian, George knowing damn well what John would do if he found her first. 

George nearly let out a big sigh of relief when he found her alone restocking the shelf about the body. To not raise suspicion, he started to act like he was looking through the books on the closest shelf, now and then looking over on her as sneakily as possible. 

“finding what you’re looking for?” the voice shocked him. The librarian stood next to him, smiling kindly. “mhm” George quickly replied, pulling out a book quickly. “you need it?” she asked with a giggle. George looked down and went red immediately seeing the name ‘how to get an erection and coming on terms with sex’. “No uhm, I don’t need it, wrong book” George replied, trying to put it back as smoothly as possible, nearly dropping the book in the process “I was looking for a fantasy one”. Once again the girl giggled “In the human body shelf?”. George was sure his whole face was as red as a tomato by now, only nodding as an answer. He felt her gently rubbing his arm “it’s fine, it’s not easy, do you like books?” she asked, her voice sound beautiful and like a melody. George shrugged “not really, why are you asking?”. “because you’ve come here every single day now for a while now” she said, giving him a smirk. George bit his lower lip and nodded, she knew how they had been there.

“it’s not very nice to look at someone like you and your buddy do” she said eyeing him up and down. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant, I mean, fuck I’m sorry” George whispered, feeling like he wanted to melt through the floor, disappear. “think of it like this, imagine if someone checked you out, or if someone checked out your daughter” she said, her blue eyes looking straight into his brown, feeling like she was freezing him to death with that stare. “I’m sorry, I just think you’re really pretty, and I would like to go out with you even though I understand if you wouldn’t like it, look I’m sorry, I’m gonna go” he was just about to turn when he felt a hand on his arm. “get yourself a haircut, a job and a promise that you won’t treat me or anyone else like this and I’ll go out with you” the soft voice said. George looked down on her and nodded “I will, I promise, and I have a job, assistant at the bank, I’ll see you tomorrow”.

It didn’t even go a night before George was back at the library. A run home and a few snips with the scissor and a quick change of clothing and he was away once again. The last people were leaving as George ran in. “we’re closing now” an old lady behind a desk said to him. George walked up to her “I’m so sorry but I’m looking for one of the librarians” he said. The old lady took off her glasses and looked right into his eyes “are you of the boys that Rachel talked about?”. George opened his mouth only to close it again. He had never gotten to know her name. “no it’s not, it’s my boyfriend. No need to worry Anna, see you tomorrow” the soft voice appeared behind George, feeling a slim arm wrap around his. The librarian, Rachel her name apparently was had appeared next to him. 

“that might be the worst cutting of hair I’ve ever seen” she said with a laugh as the two walked down the stairs of the library. “I was in a hurry” George explained. “for what?” “to get back and see you again”. He thought he could see her smile for a second before she turned over and look up at him “how old are you?”. “21” George answered, wondering if he could hold her hand. “oof, didn’t know you were so young” Rachel said with a giggle. George looked down on the woman “how old are you then?”. Rachel flashed him a smile before she stopped walking, making George stop too “I’m turning 24 this summer” she said, “if you want to stop the date now because of that I understand”. George smiled and shook his hand, letting his hand close around Rachels, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. 

They ended up having fish and chips, sharing one meal of it. They had eaten it down at the docks, joking and thrown a chip each at the seagulls. After that they had gone back to her place that were close to the docks. They had had sex and then laid there, just enjoying each others company, only falling asleep around three in the morning. 

__

It was that summer they went. George had just gotten his first car, a ford and was eager to try it. “Let’s go to Manchester” Rachel said, as the two laid in her bed. The two had both weeks off now and was gonna spend it together. “I want something bigger, like Paris” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman laying against his chest. “you wanna go to Paris?” she asked, thinking he was joking for a moment. George nodded “yes, let’s go” looking into his girlfriend’s beautiful eyes. “now?” she asked, George nodded again, smiling like crazy. “alright” she whispered.

In less than an hour they were away. They used a map as their guide, sometimes going the wrong way, having to turn around and go back sometimes. They stopped to eat in London and took a walk afterwards. Afterwards they kept driving, the windows down, making Rachels hair a mess. George didn’t complain. Rachel often had her hair up in a messy bun, now with it down and a full mess, she looked even hotter. It led to sex in the car on a road off the main one. 

Afterwards they took the ferry over to France, for then to keep driving. Rachel fell asleep and George didn’t have the heart to wake the girl up. He felt kind of bad, he had forgotten the condom during the carsex. Not that he wasn’t the only person to blame for it, it was boths but George was an idiot, he should remember. 

He reached out for his girlfriends’ hand and squeezed it lightly and looked down on Rachels stomach, did it look bigger? He turned his eyes back on the road and thought about it, a baby growing inside her stomach. What would happen? He was scared of Rachels reaction if she now was pregnant. He prayed to god it wouldn’t cause a breakup, they had a good relationship. 

He didn’t wake Rachel up until they had reached Paris. “you can go back to sleep upstairs, but we have to check in” George whispered as he parked the car outside the motel. 

George was a gentleman and took both the bags upstairs. Rachel complained that it wasn’t necessary, but George insisted. 

“look out at that view, a drunk man pissing” Rachel joked, looking out of the window from the motel room. “much better than the Eiffel tower, isn’t it?” George said “I’m gonna take a shower, care to join?”. Rachel shook her head “I’m tired, I’m gonna lay down”. George nodded and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on her forehead “I love you”. Rachel smiled and leaned against him “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> George may or may not be ready to be a dad, and Rachel probably isn't pregnant, but also yaayyyy welcome to this lil fic, it will be short ish, dont know how long the other chapters will be or when they come out but I hope you will enjoy it<33


End file.
